


A girl once had a sister

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, The Gift, assassin!Arya, the Many-Faced God - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: A girl reaches out and touches the cheek, now not only as white as snow but also as cold.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Arya Stark + any, giving somebody the gift](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684795.html?thread=101136891#t101136891)

 

A girl looks down at the red-haired beauty, her face showing no emotion. She squints her eyes a little, cocks her head, but says nothing.

A girl remembers. A girl once knew this person, held her dear. A sister. Though a girl and the stranger had not too much in common, they shared a strong name.

But it doesn’t matter now. They’re both dead. One went by choice, the other was lead _(by a hand that was hired by someone who had pity)_.

A girl sighs softly. Maybe she should’ve waited. The bruises would’ve healed, the pale skin flawless once more. Perfect for the Many-Faced God.

But considering the circumstances, it was most merciful to end her existence now. She has suffered enough.

A girl reaches out and touches the cheek, now not only as white as snow but also as cold.

A girl shouldn’t waste any more time, she chides herself. So a girl turns and walks away.


End file.
